Asgariem
by Minerva Blue
Summary: More of a prologue to Viola. Asgariem is an andalite scout sent to earth when her ship crashes. She is taken in by a young human where her relationship with the young man turns into something more.
1. One

Well this is more of a prologue to "Viola" My other story. viola was an idea I've had for a long time, way before I was into anime, anyway I finally decided to write about it. The idea for Viola can be kind of confusing and due to my obsession with throwing in the logic and accuracy of the story I needed to write this prologue to explain the idea for "Viola." Well I tried to keep it short but still it ended up a bit longer then expected so the prologue is more of a story in itself. So, I'll just let you get on with the story.  
  
Very short disclaimer: I do not own Amimorphs, I never owned it. However Frank, Erik and Asgariem are mine.  
  
==========================================  
  
My name is Asgariem Elonther Firegsth, I am an andalite. My scout ship crashed on earth and I'm stranded. I was discovered by a human, he took care of my injuries then, helped me hide my ship. I don't know why he's helping. I was told humans were a primative, paranoid species. This one seems different though, he doesn't mind my appearence, he doesn't mind me.  
  
For you to understand the story, I must start with the beginning, why I came to earth when none of my commrads would join me.  
I am a female Andalite, a warrior. There are not many of us willing to join, Males make the better fighters, because of their tail blades.  
The others don't look on me kindly because of this. I work in intelligence, at a very low ranking, but they still allowed me morph capability. Morphing is still a fairly new technology, we don't know a lot about it, but we know there is a 2 hor time limit, and we can assume the form of any living creature.  
  
We're currently at war with a parasitic species called the Yeerks. They take over your mind, so you have no freedom, no will to act on your own. They took the Hork Bajir world, They have Taxxons, Gedds. Now there is a rumor they have headed toward the human planet, the Terran system.  
The Yeerks had to be stopped, one by one they were taking over worlds that we thought to be inferior, it was happening too often, the enemy was getting stronger.  
  
  
::The humans should be warned Allonder.::  
  
  
The prince turned all for eyes upon me, judging me, searcing fo some hiden agenda, perhaps an illness. Allonder, my commanding officer and probably one of the few males that awknowledged me with even the least bit of respect. He had seen war, had watched the Hork Bajir fall, now it appeared he would see many more planets fall to the Yeerk Empire.  
  
::Theres no need for them to be aware of the yeerks Asgariem.::  
  
::It's their planet.::  
  
::And I'm sure they would like to keep it that way::  
  
::what?::  
  
::What do you suppose would happen if the invasion was no longer secret? The Yeerks would panic, there would be a great deal more damage then what would be if they believed the operation to be going smoothly::  
  
I bowed my head, lowering my tail in submission. He was right, if the invasion on Earth ceased to be silent, there would be disaster. ::I'm..I'm sorry Prince Allonder, I wasn't thinking.::  
  
Her narrowed his main pupils, finally softening. ::No, you weren't. Still, I believe there may be a mission for you::  
  
I looked up. ::Mission?::  
  
::It's solo, very dangerous. But if you wish I can put in the recomendation.::  
  
::what is the mission Allonder?::  
  
  
::It's a scouting mission, to Earth::  
  
***************************  
  
So, I was finally going to see Earth. It didn't look very amazing, a blue orb of light surrounded by white gas. Nevertheless, this was my mission.  
  
  
::This is Asgariem. I'm approaching the Terran system::  
  
::Awknowledged Asgariem. Communication shall be cut to ensure silence.::  
  
::understood::  
  
I shut down the com link and focused my attention on the console. There was no telling how many ships the Yeerks had sent out, what their hopes were of this planet. That was my job to figure out. I was supposed to determine the threat and make a report. Not hard right? I didn't think so, not at first. I first ran into trouble as I approached Earth, our technology is advanced compared to many other species. We have Z-space capability, subspace transmissions, beam weapons and morph capability. Still, it seems we are not immune to technological difficulties. I was just approaching the planet when my engines began to cut out. I caught a small glimsp of what appeared to be a beam weapon firing. It was difficult to tell, but one thing was clear, there was no doubt about it, I was going down.  
  
My ship descended toward Earth at almost blinging speed, the gravity controls cutting off mid way through descent as I was hurled backward. I winced as I felt my leg snap. I had to slow it down, or I would be dead. Forcing all my weight on I pushed into the console, desperatly taking the controls and trying to prevent being thrown like a rag doll. I rerouted all power to my shields as the descent threw me again and I tried to hold on as I continued to land. There was blood smearing the walls, my blood. I held on, trying to focus as my ship finally hit land, sending me into another jolt and forcing me out of conciousness.  
  
I woke up hours later in my ship after a rough, but successful landing. At least as successful as you could get with heavy damage to your engines and outer hull. Everything was a blur, there was pain, blood pooling around my body and staining my blue fur to red. I struggled to get up, activating the com system before collapsing again.  
  
::This is Asgariem::  
  
Nothing.  
  
::This is Asgariem, I need assistence!::  
  
Still nothing. This really wasn't my day.  
  
I was attempting to find out where I had crashed when I heard a sound outside. Had they found me already? I readied my tail blade and bore the pain to stand. If I was going to die, I would die on my feet. It took me completly by surprise when the hatch opened. There were no Hork Bajir, no Taxxons. It was a human, there was only one, no weapons. What were the Yeerks playing at? I shook my head trying to shake off the dizzyness I felt.   
  
::Too bad Yeerk.::  
  
I raised my tail high ready to bring it down upon myself. The wave of dizziness came again. No, I had to stay awake..too late, maybe I would die before they got to me.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
I was slow to wake up again. When I came too I wasn't lying on stone, or metel, it felt soft. Why would it feel soft? Was I dead? Maybe this is what it felt like when you were infested.  
I twisted my stalk eyes over my body. Bandages, they covered my forleg, my shoulder, my injuries had been repaired. Why?   
I looked around, everything was strange, the walls were made of some strange color of wood. Some strange round red objects were at my feet. The wall opened, and I glared down at the human who entered, it was the same man I had seen earlier, he was holding a bowl of some kind of liquid.  
  
"Your awake. Good, I was getting worried, I have no idea how to feed you. If your worried about your ship, I hid it. Had to get a few friends to help but I told them it was a set design, we shouldn't be having too much trouble."  
  
I stared at him, trying to stand.  
  
"Be careful, your still weak."  
  
::Stay away from me Yeerk.::  
  
He frowned. "Who's Yerk?"  
  
****************************** 


	2. Two

******************************  
  
The water was clear, it wasn't murky, there was nothing in it, I could see right to the bottom.  
  
"Are you happy now?"  
  
I looked back at him, still not convinced.   
  
::You could still be one of them.::  
  
"Alright, if I was one of 'them' wouldn't I have turned you into 'them' by now? I mean your not exactly in the condition to fight back."  
  
He had me. ::And you don't exactly seem like the average human.::  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
  
::Humans are supposed to be paranoid.::  
  
The man smiled. "Sorry to disapoint. If it makes you feel better, I thought I was dreaming when your ship crashed. My name is Erik."  
  
He held his hand out, apparently it was some sort of greeting. I held my hand out in return.  
He grinned. "No, it's called a handshake." He took my hand and moved it up and down before letting it go. "Do you have a name?"  
  
I lowered my eyes to his. His hair was an autumn red, brown spots covered his otherwise pale complextion. Adult male with blue eyes.   
  
::My name is Asgariem Elonther Firegsth.::  
  
He just blinked. "..Can I just call you Gari?"  
  
I smiled with my main eyes, humans were unusual. ::Fine. What are these?:: I indicated the red things at my feet.  
  
"They're called apples, you eat them...if you eat that is."  
  
::Yes, I eat. Are they poisoned?::  
  
He grinned. "Not unless your Snow White."  
  
::Who?::  
  
"nothing, it was just a joke."  
  
I took my hoof and dipped it into the water.   
  
"It's my home. Kind of out of the way, middle of nowhere. But the way the city is devoloping, it won't be so for long. Twelve acres of land and forest, all mine."  
  
I watched him carefully. I had never seen a human up close. His mouth was just too strange, it was strange he even had a mouth, seemed like some kind of eyesore that marred his face. There were fuzzy things above his eyes too, red tufts of hair each curving into an arch. He didn't look impressive, but it would have to do.  
  
::Give me your hand::  
  
"What?"  
  
::Give me your hand again.::  
  
"Alright."  
  
Hesitantly he held out his had for me again, I took it, holding on, letting Erik's DNA be absorbed through my body, he started to grow sleepy, listless as the transfer completed.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
::I absorbed your DNA.::  
  
"You what?"  
  
::Our people have a technology that allows us to absorb the DNA of other beings. We use that DNA and become an exact duplicate of the original.::  
  
"...I'm sorry. What?"  
  
I smiled with my eyes, concentrating on Erik. My tail shrunk and disappeared, my boddy pulled back until I only possesed two legs. The bandages fell away as my skin began to pinken. Stalk eyes slunk back into my head while my three slits merged and formed a human nose. Where I had no mouth before, one began to grow, red hair formed from my scalp instantly as my ears shrunk and rounded out. My hooves extended out into feet, toes, violet eyes becoming blue and brown spots on my cheeks. Erik was gaping, barely able to speak as he stared at an exact mirror image of himself, in the nude.  
  
"Woah..Okay, Now I've seen..everything."  
  
I smiled, replying in an exact coppy of Erik's voice. "Not exactly, but you get the idea."  
  
"Hey..your not going to, stay like this are you? I mean not that I'm not flattered but, it would be a little awkward having, two of me around."  
  
"No, this is only temporary. We can only assume a morph for two hours. A second longer then that and it becomes permanent."  
  
I concentrated on returning. My tail exploded outward at record speed, skin fell away giving way to blue fur. My stalk eyes returned to their position and my mouth disapeared as all four legs grew back. I had returned to normal.   
  
Erik grinned. "Not that I was complaining before but, I think I like you better this way."  
  
I smiled with my eyes, putting my legs forward and pushed myself back to my feet. It was all worth it to see Erik's expression of surprise.   
  
::Morphing can heal too.::  
  
  
"Hmm, strange but, makes sense. Body returns to original DNA makeup?"  
  
::yes::  
  
"Well, guess you don't need to stay here anymore."  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Earth was no home, but it wasn't a bad place. The passing weeks gave me time to think, Erik was always kind to me and he showed me where he had hid my ship. It was completly destroyed, there was no way to repair the damage. For some reason, I wasn't that upset about it.  
  
"Hey."  
  
I swivelled my stalk eyes around, it was Erik, he was holding some sort of cloth dome in his hands. My eyes kept focus on him as he walked over to my side.  
  
::Whats that?::  
  
He looked at the dome. "This? Well, I was thinking, you havn't really seen Earth yet and I can't exactly have you in the back of my truck, much less go driving around with my double. Then I got this idea, about how you can morph."  
  
With a flourish he pulled off the cloth, revealing a small winged animal in a cage. "It's a bird. A sparrow to be exact. I was going to find you a hawk but, these are easier to catch. This will be okay right?"  
  
I turned around, looking at the bird, then Erik with all four eyes. ::It's a great gift Erik, thank you.::  
  
I reached out with my hand, closing it arround the sparrow as I began to absorb it's DNA. The bird grew limp in it's cage and I withdrew my hand.  
  
"Well?"  
  
I nodded. ::it's ready::  
  
My entire body began to shrink my face extenting into a hard beak as my body became covered with brown feathers. My botom half just pulled into my chest, growing two stick legs, my tail melting into a stub that grew long brown feathers. My arms exploded into wings and my eyes changed to black beads.   
  
I was hungry, I wanted to fly, get off the ground. I quickly pushed down the sparrows mind and flew onto Erik's shoulder. He looked at me, watching as I took off into the sky, beating my wings for an aerial view.  
  
It was amazing to be up so high, to be able to look down and see dots of homes, the city ahead. Objects moved along a gray surface, several similer to Erik's truck. The buildings were huge, rectangular boxes where people went in and out all day. Humans, hundreds of them walking along, taking, laughing. They had no idea what was happening to their planet. They were absolutely clueless, not even Erik was aware of my true mission. Beating my wings I turned immediatly, flying back to the Erik's cabin.  
  
::this isn't right:: I explained as I morphed back.  
  
"What isn't? You don't like the morph?"  
  
::It's a wonderful gift but, you should know why I'm here Erik. You deserve to know.::  
  
  
  
  
  
Erik stared down at the floor as I continued on, explaining about Prince Seerow, the Yeerks, my mission. For awile he was very silent, not wanting to speak. He just stared into the floor.  
  
"So..thats a yeerk is it?"  
  
::Yes::  
  
"And we're practically doomed by some parasite that has aspirations for universal domination?"  
  
::yes::  
  
"Hmph, as if we didn't have enough problems."  
  
::Erik, I'm going to continue with my mission::  
  
"Save the world huh?"  
  
::No, just scouting::  
  
"You can still stay here if you want."  
  
::...Alright::  
  
Erik helped me, he took me into hospitals, me playing as a tamed sparrow while we slipped into the rooms of people in comas. They wouldn't notice, as Erik said it, a blue centaur with antenai and a scythe tail. I went out some nights too, sneaking into open windows, demorphing and aquirring the necessary DNA before anyone woke up.   
At last I was ready, Erik had made something called popcorn and mountain Dew. Some type of arbonated beverage they made on Earth. He sat on the couch and waited with a robe, ready to hand it over when the morph was complete. Humans called it modesty, they refused to walk around bare.  
I began to concentrate on the human DNA I selected, choosing, eyes, hair color, skin pigment, gender. My back pulled into my body as my skin pinkened, long autumn hair grew down my back and green eyes replaced my violet ones. My hooved turned to feet, my height shrunk a few inches and my stalk eyes melted away. My chest curved outward, forming two identical breasts. My mouth formed, lips, then a nose and smaller ears. When it was all over, Erik had dropped the robe. His mouth hung wide open in pure shock and he just stared.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head, seeming to pull himself out of his shock. "Nothing, I just. Your a girl right?"  
  
  
"Is that a problem? Did I get it right?"  
  
"Oh..yea you got it right." He fumbled picking up the robe and shoving it at me, looking away while I pulled it on.  
  
"Why were you looking so strangely before?"  
  
"Well. Lets say you make a very good human."  
  
================= 


	3. Three

I took the name Erik had given me and went as Gari Yates. What I did most of the time was explore. But I knew Erik wouldn't be able to support me and him. I found a job as a waitress at a local cafe. It wasn't that difficult to morph every two hours in the restroom, the stalls were just large enough for me to fit. Being a waitress was useful too, you heard a lot, The Sharing was among them. Apparently it was a new organization, just getting it's start.   
I checked out various buildings, it had been weeks and there were still no signs of Yeerk pressence. Maybe that was a good thing, or maybe it was one of the worst possible things to happen.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
::No::   
I stepped out onto the grass, absorbing it's nutrients.   
::Either they're doing a very good job of hiding, or I've been sent on a crazy swan hunt.::  
  
"Wild Goose Chase."  
  
::what?::  
  
"The phrase is A Wild Goose Chase."  
  
I nodded. ::Wouldn't be the first time, it isn't very traditional for female andalites to become warriors. Possible they just sent me here to get me out of the way.::  
  
"Are you still going to look?"  
  
::For now, yes.::  
  
"But why?"  
  
::Because, it's my mission.::  
  
"There are a lot of dangerous things out. Youcan't just go wandering around."  
  
::I'm a warrior. I'll be fine.::  
  
"You hardly know Earth. You havn't seen a Yeerk ever since you crashed here. For all you know we could have been passed over. Theres no way of getting word back to your people, whats the use?"  
  
::Maybe a human like you doesn't understand about duty.::  
  
He frowned. "You havn't called me human in months Gari."  
  
I narrowed my eyes. ::Perhaps because your starting to act like one now.::  
  
I turned around, galloping away into the forest to think. There were never trees quite like this at home. But now, this place Was home, Erik had been right. I was angry at him for that, but there was guilt too, because, I had accepted Earth as my home. Why was I so content with that? Was it because of Erik? Was I so comfortable with him? He just didn't seem to mend mi, he understood, accepted things.  
Why was I thinking about this human so much? Why was he so important to me?   
I stopped in my tracks, finally relizing what was almost impossible. I loved him. The sudden relization prevented me from hearing the gunshot, or Erik's cries that followed, the shouting. All I felt was the searing hot pain in my side as I went down.  
  
  
I woke up in pain later, the familiar bandages on my side that covered the bleeding wound. I looked up, Erik was standing in front of me. ::What happened?::  
  
"Hunters. They decided to ignore the No Hunting signs. Thought you were a deer. Would you like to see the bullet?"  
  
::No.::  
  
He nodded, setting the pan down. "I'm sorry about this."  
  
::It's alright.::  
  
"Can you morph?"  
  
I nodded, concentrating on my human morph. Erik grinned, draping a blanket over my shoulders and concealing my bare skin. "Tell me Erik."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When humans have been friends for a long time, and one starts to really care for the other. What happens?"  
  
"Well, usually the person tells the other, sometimes they start dating."  
  
"Whats dating?"  
  
He shrugged. "Well. It's getting more involved with eachother, thinking about the person on a romantic level. Theres kissing involved."  
  
"Kissing. whats that?"  
  
"Well..you put your lips together and.."  
  
"Can you show me?"  
  
He smiled, putting my hands gently into his. "You just, lean forward and..ow!"  
  
We both pulled back as our heads knocked together. "I don't like kissing."  
  
He laughed, rubbing his forhead. "Thats not kissing, thats bumping heads. Here."  
  
He leaned forward, closing in on my face as he pressed his lips into mine, lingering there before pulling away ever so slowly. I smiled, kissing was nice.  
  
Things went very quickly after that. Erik talked a lot about Vegas and marraige. We lived together for months, I started to forget my mission. I would never be able to go home, Earth was my home now and I loved Erik.  
  
One night when he came home, I morphed to human. I stood there before him, in the doorway with my bare back, an open robe. He just stared at me. "Gari, couldn't you find your clothes?"  
  
"I have two hours left Erik."  
  
"I know that but..." He stared at me, finally understanding. "Your serious about this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about your mission Gari?"  
  
"That doesn't matter anymore. Your all that is important to me now. "  
He nodded, taking my hands, kissing me as he lead me into the bedroom.   
  
  
When it was over I rolled over onto the bed, staring at the wall. Autumn hair layed around me and I stared at my now human hands. One hour, one hour and this would all be permanent. For the first time, I stared to question my decision.  
  
He smiled, setting down two bowls of soup. I smiled weakly, dipping the spoon into it and taking a sip.  
  
  
"Gari?"  
  
I looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine just..the soup is hot."  
  
He sat down. "I'm sorry. Gari are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
I looked away, not wishing to answer him. I had to do this, I wanted to be with him, human was the only way.  
  
"Asgariem, look at me."  
  
I looked up, staring into his blue eyes, the freckles that always seemed to make him appear like a youth. Erik never used my full name, not unless he was serious. "I want to stay with you Erik. If that means becoming a nothlit, then so be it."  
  
There were five minutes left.  
  
"Asgariem, you don't have do this."  
  
"It's the only way I can be with you."  
  
"No it's not Gari. You can stay an Andalite. It doesn't matter, any way I'll love you. But I won't have you doing something you'll later regret."  
  
  
Three minutes.  
  
"I can't give you children that way."  
  
"I don't care about that Gari. I care about you. Maybe someday you'll decide to stay human, then we can have several children. But right now, I need you to be happy. You can't be that way now, I know that."  
  
1 minute.   
  
I sighed, nodding. Erik was right, I didn't want to be human, not yet. But I loved him, I cared about him. looked into his eyes, watching the look of concern.  
  
30 seconds.  
  
My stalk eyes grew from my scalp as my skin returned to blue. Ears grew to a point and I stood to prevent the chair from breaking as I spouted two new legs and a tail. Feet turned to hooves and autumn hair melted away. My mouth disapearedand my nose shrunk and formed three slits. I looked at Erik, he was smiling.  
  
======================= 


	4. Four

We married anyway, flew out to some casino in vegas. Erik said they didn't take blood tests and it was probably a good idea. I remained human as often as I could, morphing back whenever my time limit came up. Strange place casinos, they just give you these plastic chips and serve many interesting meals. Erik had to stop me from gorging on chocolate cake, and then the cookies, and sanwiches. They finally asked us to leave.  
  
  
It didn't matter, we were married, I was happy. It felt like freedom to be with Erik. Home thought I was dead, and in a way I was, this was my new life, the new me. I was no longer Asgariem Elonther Firegsth. I was Gari Lawrence.  
  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
  
It was over a month later when I began to notice something different. I wasted hours trying to figure out how to tell him. Hours turned into days, then weeks. Maybe he would think I was getting fat, maybe I was. All I could think of was that This Wasn't Possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
Apparently it was though, I could feel the new life growing withen. When he came home I stood right in front of him, and finally told him.  
  
"YOUR WHAT?!!"  
  
::I'm:: I searched for the words, what did humans call it? ::Pregnant::  
  
Erik staggered, putting his hand on his forhead as if he was ill, he fell back into the couch. "I don't believe this. This isn't possible is it..I mean we didn't..."  
  
::There was the night before the wedding, and after. and then a few days after that, and then again...::  
  
"Alright! I know I know. But, you were human. Morphing makes it impossible to..doesn't it?"  
  
::apparently not. It returns my genetic structure, A new life could be different.::  
  
"But this isn't possible!"  
  
::A year ago you wouldn't have believed it possible to change your genetic structure, but it happens. Theres still a lot of things we don't know about morphing.::  
  
He looked at me, my belly and then began to stare at the floor. Actually he was taking this a lot better than I had anticipated. "Oh geez. My life just can't be normal. It's impossible. Reality is definatly stranger than fiction in my world. What are we going to do?"  
  
::Your not happy about this.::  
  
"No." He looked at me, smiling weakly. "Really, It's great news. But..I didn't exactly expect it this way."  
  
::Neither did I.::  
  
He nodded, standing up. "Alright, lets think this through...Don't morph okay? It..he..or she.."  
  
::You can say it.::  
  
"Yes..it's probably acustomed to andalite, I mean I'm not sure, but lets not take any chances? Quit work, take a leave of absence..How long do andalites carry?"  
  
::It's human too, theres no telling when it will be born.::  
  
He sighed. "Alright fine. I can talk to Frank. He's a doctor. My best friend..don't worry, we can trust him..Or do we need a Vet?"  
  
::I think a doctor will be alright.::  
  
"Right, right, I'll give him a call. You stay there...or lay down. Or are you hungry?"  
  
::I'm fine.::  
  
He nodded before rushing over to the phone. Humans could act so strange.  
  
********************  
  
When Frank arrived he just stared, his bags dropped and he looked at me, barely able to speak. "Geez Erik! I know you filled me in but. Damn! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it. I knew that ship was real but..nothing normal ever happens to you does it?"  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
Frank examined me, he checked my belly, asked me some questions and finally looked back at me. "Well..Looks like your a good five months along as much as I can tell you. If I had some ultrasound equiptment I could probably tell you more, but it's difficult to sneak that equiptment out."  
  
I nodded. ::Thank you Frank.::  
  
Frank shook his head. "Aliens talking in my head..I need a vacation."  
  
**********************  
  
  
The next three months I was fussed over, Erik seemed to go out of his way to make me comphortable. Frank made his weekly visits with the same response that, near as he could tell, the baby was fine. The real surprise came on the day our child was born.  
Erik had called in Frank on an emergency and he arrived moments later, ready to deliver. "I see a head, it's blue. Stand back Erik! We don't know if this is normal or not."  
  
"Of course it's not normal!"  
  
Frank seemed to ignore him as he looked at me. "Just keep pushing okay?"  
  
I nodded and he continued. "The shoulders, body.....okay here come the legs. No sign of a tail, it's got a mouth too. Feet....hooves?" He sighed. "Okay Gari, you can relax."  
  
He smiled, handing the child over to me, into my arms. "Congradulations, it's a girl."  
  
All three of us looked closer at the small baby, it was clear she possessed both human and Andalite traits. She was blue, my blue, a small nose and stalk eyes, her head was bare and she had a mouth with rose lips. Her fingers were long, but she had no tail, and most of her body appeared human but for the longer pointed ears, the slender face, and the hooves, two legs that were andalite in appearence, but she was beautiful.  
  
Erik grinned. "She has your eyes."  
  
::Your lips::  
  
Erik grinned. "Viola."  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
This isn't the end of the story, but it is the end of my part. We had no idea what Viola would be growing up to. Because as much as I loved to deny it, the Yeerks were here, and they had settled on Earth. 


End file.
